Roman Book Of Law
To be a Roman you must be: LOYAL DEDICATED HARDWORKING RESPECTFUL STRONG LONG Roman Code of Conduct. °ï¦ï°¯¯¯°ï¦ï°¯¯¯°ï¦ï°¯¯¯°ï¦ï°¯¯¯°ï¦ï°¯¯¯°ï¦ï°¯¯¯°ï¦ï°¯¯¯°ï¦ï°¯¯¯°ï¦ï°¯¯¯°ï¦ï°¯¯¯°ï¦ï° THE ROMAN BOOK OF LAW ARTICLE I: The Lunctis Circuli Lunctis Circuli: (United Circle, commonly refered to as the Senate) '' Lunctis Circuli is the main leadership circle of the Roman Empire. It functions from the top down but allows the voice of the majority to be heard and enacted. The Circuit is comprised of all admins+ (Centurions and higher) within the Empire of Rome. The goal of the Circuit is to listen to the will of the people and then meet to decide what shall be done for the future of Rome while incorporating the best ideas of all Romans. ''Legionary Level If any member of the legion has an idea, they are to bring that idea to one of the Circuit members and make their proposition known. The representative will then inform at least one other Centurion+ of the proposition and present it for consideration. Even if only one Circuit member thinks it is a good idea, it shall still be brought up at the next Lunctis Circuli meeting. Only admins and higher are allowed to approve ideas which are to be passed through and decided upon. Roman citizens may suggest ideas as often as they see fit, and all ideas deemed worthy must be presented to the Emperor. Post Meeting Duties After each gathering of the Lunctis Circuli, the officers of Rome must inform all Romans on what has transpired and what changes are going to take place. The people of Rome must comply with the choices that have been made and must assist in the enactment of these laws or choices. Once the actions have been put into place, citizens may once again bring ideas to their officers to be voted on in the next meeting of the Circuit. ARTICLE II: The Emperor Imperial Powers The Emperor of Rome is the crowned ruler of Rome and has absolute authority over all subjects of the Empire. He has the power to mobilize Rome to war, command individuals to carry out any task necessary to ensure the success of the Empire, and to appoint or demote positions as he sees fit. All Romans must follow his command or risk judgement of the Conclave (see Article III). Although the Emperor may command all subjects of Rome at his will, he will be held responsible for all actions that he orders them to carry out and such actions will directly reflect on the Emperor rather than the unit under orders. A soldier cannot be punished for acting under orders from the Emperor. Appointment The Emperor is appointed by the Emperor who precedes him and is given his position during a public ceremony in which the crown is passed from one Emperor to another. The Emperor cannot be dethroned in any way other than voluntary resignation. Consul The Consul of Rome shall be the rank of Deputy owner and shall act as Emperor when the Emperor is offline or away. He is to be the most trusted and experienced member of Rome other then the Emperor himself and shall always act with the supreme will of the Emperor in mind. The Consul shall also act as a moderator of trials to ensure all guidelines are followed and a proper trial is given. ARTICLE III: The Conclave Judicial Powers The Conclave is the supreme judicial body of Rome. It is comprised of three Judicators (One head and two lesser) who all must be experienced Romans of good moral character. They must understand the importance of justice and integrity within Rome. The Conclave may be approached by any member of Rome if they believe a moral injustice has been done to them. It is advised that Romans deal with conflicts on a personal level or with their commanding officers before approaching the Conclave, but if such attempts should prove fruitless, the Conclave shall resolve all moral wrong-doings within Rome. The Conclave is the only body which can refute an order of the Emperor if they believe the order or decision to be a moral crime against the Empire. For any decision to be made final, all three Judicators of the Conclave must unanimously agree that someone is guilty, and two must agree on the type of punishment. Should one or more Judicators disagree with the ruling of the others, the Emperor may side with either of the two proposed punishments. Appointment The head Judicator shall be appointed by the Emperor, and the two lesser Judicators shall be appointed by the head. Although these three individuals hold equal power in a vote, the purpose of the head Judicator is to tip the balance if there is disagreement among the three. They shall not be appointed because of kinship to the Emperor, but should be appointed because of their high moral standing and wisdom. Procedure The Conclave shall hold trial against the accused in a secluded area that Roman soldiers will silently guard. To avoid crowding of the court room, no more than one witness may be called by both the defendant and prosecutor at a time. Non-Roman citizens may not be called to witness due to the Conclave being a strictly Roman judicial branch. The Head Judicator shall open the case, stating the crimes which are being charged against the accused. He shall then ask the defendant how they plead, and according to their answer, a punishment will be decided or the trial will commence. Each Judicator shall then ask a question in order of descending combat level, with each Judicator being given proper time to present and respond to their question and answer. Once all three Judicators have asked one question of their choice, the Emperor or Consul of Rome shall decide if the Conclave will continue to question the accused or if they should pass judgement. The trial will then either be ended or will continue with another question from each of the three Judicators. ARTICLE IV: The People Rights 1. All Roman citizens shall have the right to bring ideas or concern to the Circuit, with all Romans having equal weight of opinion in the eyes of their representative regardless of rank or popularity. 2. All Roman citizens have the right to declare that they have been unjustly treated. Romans who believe they have been wronged have the right to report their offender to a superior officer to be dealt with accordingly. If such resolution fails, the offender shall be brought before the Conclave where he or she shall stand a fair trial in which both sides are allowed to provide evidence supporting their arguments. 3. All Roman citizens at rank of corporal or above are entitled to have a set of rune armor. If a soldier cannot afford this uniform, a commanding officer who wields sufficient funds is mandated to supply the soldier in need with proper equipment. ARTICLE V: Laws and Rules of Conduct Indecent Behavior -Romans shall not publicly indulge in indecent or unusually crude behavior while among other Romans. Excessive use of foul language, strongly degrading remarks, and spamming the clan chat or event area is prohibited and will result in various levels of punishment. It is up to the discretion of the highest ranked officer online to decide what is deemed appropriate and to keep order within the clan chat. If an officer is believed to be shirking or disregarding this duty, they shall be brought before the Conclave and questioned. Uniform -All Roman officers shall wear the full clan uniform (Rune(H5)) at certain clan events. All Romans must obtain this outfit directly upon or before reaching the rank of lieutenant. Recruiting -All Romans shall place the vexillum of Rome in the area that they train. A vexillum shall be carried at all times while training and is to be placed in the ground near where any Roman is to train. This is to display the glory of Rome to both attract recruits and spread knowledge of our Empire. There is no punishment for not doing so, but this action is highly encouraged. (Est 10/23/2014) High Crimes Those accused of high crimes shall automatically be brought before the Conclave for a trial. These offenses are listed below. -Slander against the Emperor of Rome -Slander against the Empire of Rome and her imperial might and capabilities -Treasonous attempts to undermine missions of Rome, including sedition -Attempts to gain power unjustly -Stirring up dissension among Romans against one another or against the Empire herself. Belligerence to Allied Clans If any Roman is to insult or mistreat any member of an allied clan and solid evidence is supported to prove this, they shall be brought before the Conclave. Interclan Activities No Roman under the rank of Legatus may initiate contact with other clans on matters concerning the Empire. Only Legates may discuss alliances, relationships, and wars with any foreign clanleader or ranking official. Article IV: Ammendments Ammendment I (11/6/2016): Restructured the Roman government to have more central focus and completely reformed the framework. Additionally, this ammendment added commission staking to the list of high crimes and officially removed the retro tunic undergarments. Ammendment II (2/19/2018): Reinstated the Squirk Red Meshed Crewneck and Abyssal Black Tunic bottom uniform for all General+ ranks.